friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One With The Proposal, Part 2
"The One With The Proposal" is the double-length season finale of the sixth season of Friends. Both parts aired on May 18, 2000. Plot As Monica is stunned at Richard's declaration of love, Richard tells her that letting her go was the stupidest thing he's ever done and now he wants to give her marriage and kids, everything she wanted from him before. Monica tells him he's too late and she is with Chandler now, but is left thrown when Richard asks if Chandler is willing to give her everything he's offering. Later Chandler, in his attempt to convince Monica that he would never want to get married, scoffs at the entire notion. Upset, Monica storms away now doubting their whole relationship. Rachel and Phoebe discuss how they both feel happy for Chandler and Monica, but also a little jealous, and Rachel mentions that maybe they should have a "back-up plan" — an arrangement with a friend that, if neither of them is married by the time they are 40, they'll marry each other. Phoebe reveals that she already has one -- Joey. Rachel goes to Ross, hoping to form a similar arrangement, but Ross tells her he already has a back-up plan: Phoebe. Rachel complains that Phoebe can't have two back-up plans, but Phoebe thinks it's just good sense to back-up your back-up, because she's already lost Chandler! When Ross and Joey discover that Phoebe has them both as a back-up, they get angry and say they want to switch to Rachel. Phoebe and Rachel decide to write the two guys' names down on napkins, and they'll each pick one, and that will be their back-up. When Phoebe picks Ross and Rachel picks Joey, they decide they ought to switch, and Ross and Joey agree with them. When Chandler finds out what Richard had said to Monica, he realizes he has to stop messing with Monica and propose as soon as possible. Monica goes to see Richard and says wants to be with a grown-up. When Richard said that that seems fair, Monica says that none of it is fair—fair would have been if Richard had wanted to marry her back when they were together, or if Chandler wanted to marry her now. She tells him she needs some time to think things over and leaves. Chandler goes to see Richard and tells him that Richard blew his chance, but that he was going to ask Monica to marry him. Richard tells Chandler to go get Monica and to never let her go. When Chandler gets home, Joey stops him in the hallway and tells him Monica left; that she'd packed a bag and was going to stay with her parents. Chandler becomes depressed, thinking he screwed everything up, but when he enters the apartment, he sees that Monica is there and has decorated the whole apartment with candles. Monica gets down on one knee and tries to propose to Chandler, but she starts crying so much that she can't finish it. Chandler then says he can do it, gets down on one knee with her, and tells her how much he loves her and asks her to marry him. Monica tearfully says yes, and the two celebrate with the others (minus Ross, who isn't there but Rachel reasons he's already done this three times before). Over the closing credits, Monica and Chandler slow dance in the candlelit apartment. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Tom Selleck - Dr. Richard Burke Crew Directed By: Kevin S. Bright Written By: Andrew Reich & Ted Cohen Production According to the producers' DVD commentary for this episode, the original plot for Ross was to have Elizabeth announce that she was pregnant, ultimately resolving at the end of the following season when it would be revealed that Ross was not the father of the baby. This idea was ultimately rejected by the producers since it would be investing a lot of time in a secondary character without a payoff. It would have also have been difficult to use the cliffhanger for Rachel's pregnancy. The producers decided to end the episode on a romantic moment rather than the usual joke. They also took care over the script before approaching Selleck to return as Richard, as the actor would only return if it seemed feasible. David Schwimmer's scenes in this two-part finale were front-loaded in production so that he could depart early to film his role in HBO's Band of Brothers over the hiatus. This led to Ross's acknowledged absence from the post-engagement hug. The episode very nearly served as the series finale, given that NBC and Warner Bros. were in negotiations over the show's future up until four days before the episode aired. The series' stars demanded $750,000 salary for each actor per episode and agreed to a contract for two additional seasons, an agreement that later stretched into a further two seasons at $1 million salary for each of the stars. Trivia General *This is the last appearance of Tom Selleck as Richard Burke. * Rachel wears a similar outfit to that she wore at the end of "The One With The Ring" (S6E23). * When Joey enters the coffeehouse, Rachel remarks that Tennille is looking for him. This is a reference to the singing duo "The Captain & Tennille". * Rachel and Phoebe say it's not often friends fall in love. In fact Rachel and Ross are best friends and, although they won't admit it, still love each other. * Rachel asks Ross to be her back-up if they're still single when they're 40. Chandler said the same thing to Monica in "The One With The Birth" when the gang were awaiting the arrival of Ross's son, Ben. * Rachel swapping back-up names with Phoebe so as to have Ross as her back-up foretells that they will get back together in the future and will marry each other other, which occurs shortly after the series finale. Also the fact that Rachel chose to ask Ross to be her back-up indicates she still has feelings for him and the fact that Ross agreed indicates the same. * Richard mentions when he had lunch with Monica a year ago, which occurred off-screen in "The One In Vegas, Part 1" (S5E23). *During the proposal, Chandler and Monica are in the exact same positions they were when Chandler nervously proposed back in The One With The Girl Who Hits Joey. *John's Pizzeria is the restaurant where Monica and Chandler talk about the pig's sexuality. This may be the same one that Chandler, Ross and Joey were in when Ross is thinking about asking Rachel out in "The One Where The Monkey Gets Away". *Rachel comments that Ross has done the engagement hug three times, meaning there was a similar hug prior to their drunken marriage in Vegas. In fact Ross will have another engagement hug when he and Rachel remarry shortly after the series finale. *At the ending credits, Monica and Chandler are dancing to Wonderful Tonight on the Slowhand album by Eric Clapton. Goofs *When Monica is hugged by Richard, saying "nothing", both her arms are on his chest. But in the next shot, her arms are around his waist. * When Rachel says "It would be nice to have a little guarantee though." in this shot, Phoebe holds the cup with her both hands. In the next shot, she's holding it with only her left hand. *When Rachel says "If neither of you are married by the time you're 40" in this shot, her right arm is next to her body. In the next shot, when she finishes her line "You're gonna marry Joey" her right arm is on the couch's arm. *When Monica is sitting on Richard's sofa, her handbag changes position several times between shots. *Rachel wears a ring on her right hand when she's sitting in Central Perk with Phoebe but when she asks Ross to be her back-up she's not wearing a ring. *When Joey leaves the apartment just before the proposal, there is the sound of the door shutting as he closes it; however, the door remains ajar and slightly opens for a second before being silently pulled shut again. External links * The One with the Proposal: Part 2 at the Internet Movie Database * The One with the Proposal at Wikipedia Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Friends Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Season Finale